User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Fanfiction Completed Part 2.1
I can't believe some people got curious of my fanfic, so here it is! The second part Allen looks at the large plain he currently is in; it's a drastic change he sees. The previously red skies have become blue skies and there seems to be little activity for aragami. Could this be his timeline? Or three years ago, when Ken was in his prime? He steps into something and looks down. It’s his God Arc. Reaching for it with his right arm, he notices that his armlet has also returned. He walks down further in the plains, looking for someone or something. But not noticing the truck that was heading towards him from his left side. BANG! He falls down and gets knocked out cold. Meanwhile, the driver notices that he hit a person. He opens the door and checks what has happened. There, he sees a knocked out Allen "Oh my god, oh my god!” he cried. "I just hit a guy! Shit, shit, shit, what do I do?!" The passenger that was once asleep awakens. “What’s going on?” the passenger asks while rubbing his eyes. He looks down and sees Allen knocked out as well “Oh my god, Fred, what did you do?!” “It was an accident!” “This is why I never let you drive!” They hear a noise from Allen - he’s still alive. With no choice, they somehow carry him and his God Arc to the car and take him to the Far East Branch. A few hours later, Allen wakes up and finds himself incased in a room similar to the place he was in when he had his armlet attached, except that the floor had a brownish tint and the lights were light blue showing minimum visibility for him. The only light that he could clearly see was from a rectangular window. He looked down and saw his God Arc below his feet; he picked it up and searched for a way out. He saw a door and ran to it, he tried shooting it, he tried slashing it. Nothing worked; it was like the simulation room in FRIAR. He sat down and started panting from the amount of energy he put in, then pessimistic thoughts started coming into Allen, could this be a prison? Did he do something wrong? He looked at the rectangular window; he then noticed a silhouette that looked like of a person. He stood up and yelled “What’s going on here?! Where am I?!” there was no answer. Just complete silence, he sat back down trying to analyze the current situation, if he’s trapped in an inescapable room and at the same time, observed from a certain distance. It could only mean one thing; he is being tested. But why would they do that? He thought. Then the room changed into a desert like area simulating the scenery he saw before he was knocked out. He stood up and looked around, the window was nowhere to be found, and it was as if he was transported from a different place. Despite the alarming change he was somewhat impressed, during in his training he wasn’t simulated into a completely new place, nor did his seniors. Just a plain room with scratches, he walked around moving around. The sunlight felt real and the plains looked like it goes on a long way, Allen tried walking further but instead was bumped in the head. He rubs his head to ease the pain, then out of nowhere an Ogretail appears right behind him, slowly approaching it from behind, he notices the sounds of footsteps and turns around and accidentally slashes the Ogretail killing it with one slash. The blue skies and brown dirt suddenly disappears and so does the Ogretail, he stops for a while. Staring at the sudden change, it was amazing. To him it felt like he really was outside but in reality he’s stuck inside a huge room. But strangely, the room changed back to the same setting. But this time, it was a group of ogretails and kongous. Surrounding him in a huge area, Allen brings out his God Arc to prepare for battle. He pulls the hilt of the blade and the Sword shrinks in and switches to gun form. He prepares to shoot on a kongou and the bullet bounces on all the surrounding aragami causing them to slightly stagger. The bullet stops, he has no remaining OP left. Meanwhile, on the other side, a man with blonde hair incredibly curious to as how he managed to make his bullets bounce at every other aragami. Since there is not a single report that shows of a new Bullet recipe that has the ability to ‘bounce’ and damage an aragami. “Tsubaki! Stop the simulation we need to know more from this person immediately!” he ordered, the woman with long black hair presses on a button immediately and the room suddenly changed back again. Allen then accidentally loses grip of his God Arc and throws it at a wall, he looks to the window and sees the silhouette slightly closer. “Sorry for taking you into this ordeal, my name is Johannes von Schicksal, the director of Far East Branch” Johannes said, he spoke through speakers in the room. “So there was someone there! Well since you’re finally talking can you tell me, what happened to me?” he asked. “You were run over by one of our trucks and got knocked out, luckily you were still alive. We locked you in the training room just in case you weren’t dangerous” Allen’s face then reddens from embarrassment, how could I have not seen that truck?! He thought. Johannes then clears his throat showing that he’s changing the subject, “Since you are here, we would like you to join this branch, what do you say?” Allen then thinks hard, if he joins then maybe he can learn more about the world he currently is in. Not only that he could check out on some other God Eaters or check if he time travelled back in the past. “Alright! Guess it won’t hurt to join” he answered. The door then suddenly opens, before he entered he picked up his God Arc stuck on the wall and went inside the doorway, there he saw an elevator. He pressed on the button that pointed up and the elevator opens. Stepping inside, he presses on the button that shows the first floor. The elevator door closes and he starts to ascend. Category:Blog posts